Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery
is the second episode of the 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!. Synopsis Gaisorg suddenly appears before Stinger and Takaharu after just winning their match! Marvelous rushes to the battlefield in attempts to defeat Gaisorg by himself, but a reckless attack leaves blood running from his head as the enemy starts approaching him! Takaharu suffers a severe shoulder injury after protecting Marvelous from another attack, while Marvelous blames Takaharu for not protecting himself. Stinger, who refuses to allow such selfishness, will collide with Marvelous... Meanwhile Gaisorg appears before Rita with a golden plate of his own, allowing him to enter the Super Sentai Strongest Battle! While in the waiting room, Yamato questions Marvelous why he is so obsessed with taking down Gaisorg all alone. Marvelous acts stubbornly, and leaves the room unable to feel like he truly trusts his team. Takaharu and Kagura try to persuade Marvelous while Stinger leaves in silence. The competition will continue regardless of internal team conflicts. Yamato receives his new matchup fight with a 3-member animal team vs a 3-member eccentric team! Yamato is approached by a lion warrior who decides to challenge him directly! Battling against the world's strongest legends with a team divided against itself... And furthermore, who is the one behind the mask of Gaisorg? Plot After a short battle with Marvelous, Takaharu and Stinger, Gaisorg retreats. Marvelous reprimands Takaharu for interfering in his fight with Gaisorg and isolates himself from the others. Meanwhile, Gaisorg appears before Rita with a ticket in his hand, and she allows him to participate in the tournament. While Takaharu and Kagura attempt to cheer Marvelous up, Stinger leaves to investigate on his own while Yamato is informed that his team's next fight will be a 3 on 3 match against the Gaorangers' Gao Red, the Ginamans' Ginga Green and Sun Vulcan's Vul Shark, but he decides to fight them alone instead. Despite being outnumbered, Yamato wins, determined to win the tournament and fulfill the wish of a child friend of his who died without attaining his dream of running with animals in the wild. After the battle, Takaharu is attacked by Gaisorg while Stinger discovers a hidden lab containing several books about all of the Super Sentai; surprised with what he finds there. When Gaisorg appears to intervene in another battle, Marvelous intercepts him and knocks away his helmet, seeing Takaharu's face under it. Meanwhile, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black continue their exploration, discovering some Ryu Souls on the way. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Akarenger (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Announcer: *Legendary Heroes (Voices): , , , * : Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Gokai Red: *Sasori Orange: *AkaNinger: *ToQ 5gou: *Gaisorg: , *GaoRed: *Go-On Red: *RyusoulGreen: *RyusoulBlack: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery: **Gokai Red - DekaRed, HurricaneRed StrongestBattle02DekaRed.PNG|DekaRed StrongestBattle02HurricaneRed.PNG|HurricaneRed Transfer Changes *ToQ 5gou - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), AkaNinger (Claw Transformer Rend) Zyuohger Form Changes *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Whale Kyutama *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Antares Impact) RyuSouls *RyusoulGreen - N/A *RyusoulBlack - Hajimari no RyuSoul (attempted) Errors *When Marvelous flips his Ranger Key, the arms are not raised on it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *Kagura is the only member of the Oddball Team not seen in Ranger form. **She also the only one of the team to not transform at all in first 2 episodes. *Yamato's fight with the Land, Sea, Air Team alone references that he has access to all three of these elements. **He first transforms into Zyuoh Eagle, then Instinct Awakened for an aerial fight with Ginga Green. **He later changes into Zyuoh Gorilla for a 1-on-1 with GaoRed. **He finally changes into Zyuoh Whale to battle with VulShark. *Yellow Owl claims that only Kirenger and Vul Panther are the curry lovers. **This was previously refered to in a quiz in Super Animal War: Episode 2. *The episode contains footage from Zyuohger's Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs, showing the first encounter between Yamato and Marvelous, which was also the 2000th episode of the Super Sentai franchise. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 暗躍する謎の鎧 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 暗躍する謎の鎧 Category:Crossovers